<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>101 Ways to Heal Your Wizarding Woes (Or, an Unfortunate Incident with a Traffic Cone and a Policeman’s Helmet) by Something_new</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613171">101 Ways to Heal Your Wizarding Woes (Or, an Unfortunate Incident with a Traffic Cone and a Policeman’s Helmet)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_new/pseuds/Something_new'>Something_new</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book Cover, Cover, Drarry, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_new/pseuds/Something_new</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a trainee Auror, and Draco is living at Malfoy Manor, bored and petulant with nothing to do, and no career prospects. Draco’s attempt to heal himself via Muggle psychology – including writing a series of ‘why I hate you’ letters to Harry – backfires when an overanxious house elf delivers the results to Harry. Harry is bemused, Draco is angry and together they have a lot of issues to work out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>101 Ways to Heal Your Wizarding Woes (Or, an Unfortunate Incident with a Traffic Cone and a Policeman’s Helmet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/gifts">who_la_hoop</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/764526">101 Ways to Heal Your Wizarding Woes (Or, an Unfortunate Incident with a Traffic Cone and a Policeman’s Helmet)</a> by who_la_hoop.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this cover quite some time ago and decided to post for who_la_hoop's birthday. I hope you like it. When I started making the cover, I thought the self help book Draco reads is a wizarding one, so I went for the vintage book feel, because I felt it was more appropriate. But when I was making the back cover, I realized my mistake, but by then I had fallen in love with the cover I had made already. And then I made multiple back covers and couldn't choose one out of these two so... Here we are</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<br/>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>